Ash's Mistake
by Neo Namco
Summary: Ash makes a mistake he may regret for the rest of his life when he doesn't return Misty's feelings.
1. Big MISTake

**Ash's Mistake**

Due to popular demand, this story returns to the net with some new stuff within. Like the title for example has changed from "Don't Say You Love Me!" to "Ash's Mistake." It had been removed due to an event that happened at the end of the final chapter that was too graphic for it's rating, but I will not make that MISTAKE this time.

It was a beautiful morning in Pallet Town, as our three hero's Ash, Misty, and Brock sit down to the table for breakfast. Since Brock had always wanted to do the cooking, no matter the meal, Mrs. Ketchum told him she would do the cooking.

"Smells good Mrs. Ketchum." Brock praised her cooking, as he sat with his three friends.

"It sure does." Misty agreed taking scene from the air with her nose.

"What are we eating Mom?" Ash asked her. Delia turned around to meet her son's loving curious expression.

"I'm making just the usual breakfast: pancakes, toast, bacon, and eggs." she responded.

"Sounds and smells good to me." Ash said, getting more hungry by the second.

"Of course, you're always hungry." Misty laughed.

"I sure am!" Ash agreed, and laughed with his two friends.(I always notice these lame jokes are in AAML fics, so I decided to try one out)

"Ash got that trait from his father." his mother turned back around from her cooking, and told his friends.

"Really?" Misty asked, wanting to know more about the guy. But, Delia seeing Ash get upset at the mention of his father, decided not to talk about him.

"Will you excuse me?" Ash asked, and got up from the table and went to find his room.

"Wow! That's weird, he didn't even eat yet." Misty said, surprised and worried at the same time. The food was done, and Delia placed all the food on the table, and decided to go talk to Ash.

"What do you think's wrong with Ash?" Brock turned to Misty, also concerned about him.

"I don't know. But it must be something. Ash would never leave without eating something." Misty said, concerned, but she quickly ignored it and started eating.

Delia knocked on Ash's closed door, and pushed it open, to find him sitting on his bed, with his head down. "Ash…Honey, are you ok?" she walked over to the bed, and sat next to him.

"I was just remembering my father, and how horrible he was to us." Ash said, quietly, and sadly.

"Ash, please don't talk about that…especially when you have company." his mother told him, and rubbed his back.

"Well he was such an ass hole!" Ash yelled, causing his mother to take her hand off his back. "Ash! Watch your language! Es-"

Ash cut his mother off by finishing what she was going to say. "Especially when you have company! I know, you said the same thing the last time they were here."

The two were both silent until Ash spoke up again. "But it's true Mom…he was horrible to us, he beat us both." Ash broke the silence.

"Well, he didn't love us." his mother said, now rubbing his back again. "Can we just forget about this, and go eat breakfast? You're friends are probably freaked you left without eating." his mother asked him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ash decided that would be the best thing to do. When his mother left the room, he re-collected himself, and woke a sleeping pikachu, who was lying on his pillow. "Wake up Buddy." he shook him. "Pi?" "Let's go eat breakfast, I want you to enjoy this beautiful day too." Ash picked up Pikachu, and carried him into the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen, and placed Pikachu down on an empty chair. "There you are, we were getting worried about you." Misty said, as he sat down to the table. Ash immediately dove into his food, and stuffed his face.

The voice of Mr. Mime suddenly came into the room, as he walked into the room, happily singing. "Mime mime, mime mime mime." Delia noticed Mr. Mime had an envelope in his hands.

"What's this Mimey? Is this the mail?" "Mime mime!" Mr. Mime nodded.

She took the envelope, and read who would be to receive the letter. "Ash, it's for you." she handed an Ash, with bacon sticking out of his mouth, and a fork with eggs impaled on it in his hand.

"For me?" Ash asked. He opened it up, and took the letter out. He read the bold writing to himself…while eating of course…

After reading it, Ash swallowed the remainder of his food, and jumped up with joy. "All right!" he yelled, excited over the contents of the letter.

"What are you so happy about?" Brock asked the hyper Ash Ketchum.

"This letter has information for my next big adventure!" Ash replied, getting more excited by the second.

"Really? Where at?" Misty asked, happy to see him so happy.

"It's on "Baliston Island, it's sort of the same thing as The Battle Tower." Ash glanced through the letter while telling them.

Delia sighed, for her son would sure to be leaving the next day on another crazy poke'mon adventure. "Ash, do you have to leave so soon?"

"Of course I do, once I'm done with "The Baliston Melee"(The name of the series) I'll be ready to face the Elite Four!" Ash excitedly yelled. "Go get packed guys!"

"Give us some time, some people have to chew their food to eat." Misty. Then Ash's happy expression turned the opposite, as he read more details in the letter he didn't read the first time.

"What's up Ash?" Brock asked, concerned with what Ash was reading.

"It says here no company will be allowed to accompany me." he replied, quietly.

"Why not?" Misty asked, hoping it wasn't true…

"It says that any fans, friends, or family members to tag along would be distracting." Ash read the letter in front of his eyes.

"What!!!? What kind of a stupid excuse is that!!!?" Misty screamed, yanking the letter from Ash's grip, and reading it for herself. "That's crazy! Some horny chick probably wrote this so she could be alone with you!" she screamed more, getting louder with each letter.

Everyone was starring at Misty, very very surprised at her reaction. Misty realized she had said those things out loud, and began blushing. "So…are you gonna go Ash?" Brock asked him, but also disappointed.

"Well, I need to go, even if that means I can't have my friends along for the ride." he responded. He wasn't sure why he said that, he considered his friends just as important as any poke'mon journey. After all, his friends made his journey a real journey.

"But, Ash, it wont be fun without your friends." his mother told him, not liking the situation one bit.

"I know, but I have to do what I have to do." he said, also not thrilled with the fact, but knew he couldn't not go along with it just because a couple of people couldn't be there. Even though these people are the most important people in the world to him. His stubborn-ness was catching up with him.

* * *

That night, Ash began packing for his new adventure, which would start tomorrow. The letter included a boat ticket to cross to the island, and was heading out the next morning. He was in a battle of the decision to go or not, even though he knew he was going. He didn't want to go alone, but had no choice.

Since Misty found out she would have to be apart from Ash for yet another long time period, she sat on the couch, thinking about things…about Ash. Delia walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, before going to sleep. She noticed Misty sitting alone on the couch, and decided to go see why.

"Misty, Dear? Are you all right?" Misty exited her thoughts, and looked at a worried Mrs. Ketchum.

"Yeah…I'm sort of all right." she said coldly.

"Well…that's sort of not all right." Delia said, and sat next to Misty.

"I'm just sad I wont be with Ash on his next adventure. I've been with him throughout his journey's and to not be there for his next one is killing me." Misty admitted.

"Now you know how I feel everyday." Delia told her, looking down to her lap, a smile formed on her lips.

"You have a wonderful son Mrs. Ketchum." Misty praised her son.

"Not bright, but wonderful!" Misty and Delia both said in unison. The two laughed, both women had very much in common now due to Misty's strong understanding of Ash.

"Thank you…" Delia told Misty.

"No…thank you…Mrs. Ketchum" Misty thanked Delia.

"Call me Delia." Misty smiled at her. She got up off the couch and headed for the guest bed room to get some sleep. "I've always thought of you as a daughter, Misty." Delia spoke before Misty could disappear.

"And I've always thought of you as a mother." Misty smiled, before leaving the sight of Delia.

"Some day…some day…maybe I will be your mother…in law." Delia said very quietly.

* * *

The next morning, Ash awoke very early, excited to go on a new journey, and sad to be leaving his friends. He put on his original classic journey clothes, and his backpack from his first adventure. He was superstitious, knowing he's had a lot more luck wearing that get up. He also packed a pink handkerchief he had received from Misty the day they parted. He gripped it tightly, and folded it up, and put it in one of the side pockets of his pack.

"I'm already to go." was the first thing Ash said as he walked into the living room. Brock, Pikachu, his mother, and Misty sat on the couch, waiting for him. Pikachu ran over to him, and jumped on his shoulder. "It looks like Pikachu is ready to go." Brock laughed.

"Yeah, he sure is." Ash smiled at his friend.

"Ash, your friends are gonna go with you to the dock, and say goodbye to you there." his mother told him, walked over, and gave him a big hug. He hugged his mother back, just as tight.

"I love you Mom." he kissed her cheek, and she did the same.

Ash and his friends walked to the dock. No one said a word as the five mile walk quickly came to an end. "Well…this is it…" Ash trailed off.

"Yeah…" Brock nodded. Misty just turned away, and starred out to the sea.

They walked closer to where the boat that would take Ash to Baliston Island rested. "Goodbye Ash…hope I see you soon." Brock shook his hand, getting a little tear in his eye.

"Bye Brock, my brother, and father." Ash let go of Brock's hand, and pulled him into a hug. This made Brock grow a few more tears. He then bit on to his knuckles in his sadness. He then ran off crying. "Why?! Why does he have to go?!" they heard him shout.

Ash and Misty watched as their older friend ran off into the forest. "Oh that Brock. He's such a showman." Ash shook his head, with his arms crossed.

"Ash…?" Misty asked, nervously.

"Misty…?" Ash asked back. The two were both silent, not really sure of what to say. Pikachu was playing with a krabby he found on the beach while the awkward moment was taking fold.

"Ash…there's something I want to tell you before you leave. I can't stand another possible couple of years keeping this inside me." Misty started, getting nervous, the butter free's were about to rip out of her stomach like an alien.

"…What is it Mist?" Ash asked, looking deep into her eyes, her beautiful ocean eyes. Misty looked back into his eyes, his dark chocolate brown eyes.

"I've been keeping this inside me for many, many years now, and I cant bare to keep it in any longer." she said, dramatically. Ash just watched her, struggling to tell him something. She, without really knowing what she was doing, wrapped him up in a big hug…he hugged her back.

Misty looked up from her hug, and into Ash's eyes. "Ash…I love you…" she finally spat out. She was scared now. Ash let go of her, as she expected him to do. He starred into her eyes, her wondering eyes, waiting for his response.

"Misty I-" Ash started, before being interrupted by a trainer "Come on Ash! The boat's about to take off!"

Ash looked back to the trainer getting ready to board the boat/ship, and then back at Misty. He then pulled her into another embrace. Then he pulled apart from her, and looked into her eyes, and said…

"Thank you…" he then ran over to the beach to pick up Pikachu, and rush him to the boat, leaving a standing, dizzy, and confused Misty.

(To be continued...)

So…that's the first chapter of the story. There's more to come. So stay tuned. Let me know what you think please. In the next chapter you'll find out why Ash said "Thank you" Doe's he love her? Or not?


	2. AAML

**Ash's MISTake**

**I hope your prepared to continue with this story, newbie's. Because things are just getting started. don't take my word for it, please continue reading. I'm sure 'Time After Time' fans will love the ending of this chapter and the remainder of the story. Hehehe.**

When we last left off, Ash was heading on his way to "Baliston Island" to compete in the "Baliston Melee." Misty finally confessed her love to him, and Ash replied with a hug, and saying "Thank you…" Which left a heart broken and tormented Misty alone for the next two years while Ash was gone on Baliston.

Ash spent his time well there however, using all the skill and talent that Brock, Misty, and other friends had taught him. Because of this he was able to rank in the top three of the competitors on the island, worthy enough to go fight for a chance to take on the Elite Four.

He had been keeping in contact with his mother, and as well as Brock while he was gone, via the phone or email. But…he had not heard of anything about Misty while he was gone. He was worried about her, and upset for not saying what he truly wanted to say. But, now he would get to go home and spend time with his friends and family for a few weeks.

"Here I am at home." he said with a smile, as he walked up to the front door. He didn't call and warn his mother that he would be coming home, though she knew he was done with his competition. He knocked three times on the door, getting excited to see his mother.

The door began to open, and before he could see his mother standing there, he heard her ask "Misty…?" "Hi Mom!" "Ash!" she wrapped him up in a huge gut crunching hug. After the hug, his mother led him inside.

They sat at the kitchen table, where his mother asked about his adventure over on the island. Ash told her about his success, but how he wasn't as successful as he would like to be. However, Ash wanted to know about his friend's status at the moment.

"So…how are Brock…and…and Misty?" His mother looked at him, not a smile or a frown on her face.

"Well…Brock didn't stay here long, he went back to Pewter City after a few weeks. I believe he has met a girl, that could be the one, for real this time. And he works at a breeding center." Delia told her son.  
"And, what about Misty?" His mother looked down at the table sadly, and then back up at Ash.

"She only stayed here for a day after you left. I remember she cried a lot when getting back here, after you had gone. She packed up her stuff, and said she was going home."

Ash couldn't believe it, she was that mad at him. "Have you heard from her since?" Ash asked his mother, hoping she would say 'yes.'

Delia grew sadder as she starred into her son's eyes. "No…I've contacted her sisters, but they promised Misty they wouldn't let me know where she was. That was about a year and a half ago. I've tried to reach them afterwards, but they blocked our number. Sorry Sweetie."

Ash let a tear fall from his eyes, but he quickly wiped it away. "So…where's Pikachu?" she asked him, changing the subject.

"I dropped Pikachu off at Professor Oak's lab." he said looking down. "Oh…" Delia too looked down.

After more silence ensued the quick conversation topic, Delia decided to bring up something else. "Ash…why was Misty so upset? I know it wasn't just because you were leaving."

Ash looked away, afraid to tell her the reason. "Well…Misty told me she loved me…" he started. "And…" his mother continued.

"She told me she loved me…and I said…I said 'thank you…" Delia couldn't believe what she heard.

"You told the girl that has been in love with you for all these years, 'thank you'!" she screamed at him. It obviously wasn't making him feel any better about it, as tears flowed down his cheeks. "How could you do that?! She is in love with you, and you say that to her, and just leave!" Delia shouted angrily at him.

"Sorry Mom, I just-" his mom cut him off

"You just what?! You just said that, and thought it meant the same thing?!"

"No, it's just-" he was cut off once again

"Go to your room!" Ash looked up from the table, and glared at his mother. Then he stood up and started to storm off to his room. "You cant send me to my room because I don't love someone!…"

Delia put down her arm, which was pointing to his room. "He doesn't love her…?"

Ash laid on the floor of his bed room, thinking about everything that had happened two years ago. "Why did I have to be such an idiot?!" he asked himself, getting up, and throwing his old poke'ball clock against the wall, breaking it once again.

"Ash…?" he heard his mother call threw the door. She slowly opened it, to see Ash, lying on his stomach in bed.

"Go away." Ash said into his pillow.

"Honey? I want to talk about this…" she said, as she moved to the bed, sat down, and began to rub his back.

Ash had always felt like he was in Heaven when his mother rubbed his back. He felt that everything was better, it seemed to make everything better. She would always hold him close, and rub his back after his father would treat them so horribly.

"Mom…?" Ash broke the long silence.

"Yes Ash?" Ash rolled over on his back, and then sat up next to his mom.

"I do love Misty…"

Delia smiled, for she knew he loved her. "I knew it…but why did you say you didn't?"

"I don't know…I guess my excuse is that I'm stupid, the same reason why I told Misty what I told her."

His mom smiled at him, and said "You know Ash, I don't think it's because you're stupid…it's because you panicked, and you didn't know what to do."

"You think so?" Ash asked.

"Of course…but now you need to go find Misty, and tell her how you feel. You're Ash and Misty, you two are suppose to be together. No A-A-M-L if you don't." his mother explained.

Ash looked at his mom, quizzically. "A-A-M-L?" he asked, raising an eye brow.  
"Oh, it's just something I made up along time ago. It means 'Ash and Misty love.'" she explained, making Ash turn his head, blushing.

"MOM!" he yelled at her, while his head was turned, still blushing.

"Sorry Honey." she apologized, and gave him a big hug. "There's also 'Ash and Misty forever.'" she continued. Ash coughed loudly after she said that.

After the two parted from their hug, Ash put on his trademark serious face, and turned his hat backwards. "Well, I'm gonna go find her!" he stood up, confident.

"Yes you are!" his mom encouraged him, also standing with him.

* * *

The next morning, Ash packed up for his hopeful quest in finding Misty. He decided he would go talk to Brock first, who was in Pewter City.

It took him three weeks to get to Pewter, and once there, he headed for the gym. He knocked on the gym entrance, where…not Brock, but someone that looked similar to him answered. "Can I help you? Are you here for a battle?" the person asked.

"Uh, no, I was actually looking for Brock, do you know who he is?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm ONE of his brothers. And how do you know him?" ONE of Brock's brothers asked him.

"I'm one of his best friends. The name is Ash." he proudly said.

"Ash? Yeah, he's talked a lot about you…I guess I can tell you where he is." the brother responded.

"Thank you so much!" Ash put his hands together as if he were praying. "He's down at the breeding center on Stone Street." Ash got the directions, and headed down there.

He found his way there, and opened the door to the breeding center, called "B-J's Poke'mon Breeding Center."

"Hello? Can I help you?" a brunette woman with the perfect body asked when he walked up to the counter.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a guy named Brock Slate. Do you know who he is?" Ash asked her.

"Do I?! I definitely know him!…uh, I mean…Brock! There's a guy here for you!" she called out for Brock.

Brock walked in from a door behind the counter, the woman gave Brock a kiss on the cheek, and disappeared into the room. Brock saw Ash standing there, and Brock was surprised out of his green vest. "Ash?! What are you doing here?!" he walked over from behind the counter, and gave his friend a big hug.

"I just came by to see how you were doing." Ash explained after the hug subsided.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Brock asked.

"Your brother, over at the gym told me." Ash responded while using his thumb to point behind him.

"Oh, he's the new gym leader now, I have a job running this breeding center." Brock explained.

"What's the "B-J's" stand for?" Ash asked, remembering the sign.

"Oh, that stands for 'Brock and Jeanie's.' Jeanie is my co-worker…as well as my girlfriend!" he said the last part louder and prouder.

"That's cool, you finally got a girlfriend. And I'm assuming that woman that gave you a kiss on the cheek is Jeanie? How'd you bag a girl like that?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Yeah, without Misty around, no one was there to yank my ear." Brock said, and laughed while feeling his still numb ear.

"Speaking of Misty…that's one of the reasons I came by." Ash started.

"Oh yeah?" "Can we talk about this later, in a more private place?" Ash asked.

"Sure, after my shift, we'll go out to dinner and catch up." Brock told him. Ash nodded.

After Brock's shift, they headed over to "StoneCutter's", a restaurant. After the two got their food, they began talking. "So what about Misty, Ash?" Brock asked, sticking a fork with steak on it into his mouth.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me find her. I have no idea where she is, and I need to find her to tell her something." Ash explained, and then copied Brock's fork motion, only the steak fell off his fork when he tried it. "Crap."

"Well…to be honest Ash…she has sent me letters, letting me know how things have been going. And her address is right there on the envelope. Though, I think she told me not to let you know where she is. You must have done something pretty bad to piss her off this much." Brock assumed.

Ash looked down at his empty plate, sad at the visions two years ago continuously popping into his head. "Well, she told me that she loved me…and I told her thank you…" Ash admitted, sadly.

"You are an idiot Ash. Not only is that girl special in every way with a dynamite personality and a dynamite body, but she loves you truly and you love her truly." Brock said, starring directly at him, not a nice stare though

. Ash looked up from his plate, and into Brock's angry eyes. "I know. But, I have to find her, and apologize, and tell her how I really feel." Ash got a little dramatic in his words.

Brock just nodded, wanting his friend to succeed. "Long live A-A-M-L!" he said, knocking on the table with his fork.

"Not you too Brock." Ash said making a disgusted face.

"Yep, your mom and I have talked about that." Brock smiled, at seeing Ash's embarrassed expression. "I came up with the abbreviations." he said proudly.

"So…if I see her address on accident…it doesn't count on you telling me does it?" Ash asked, growing a little bit of a smile.

"Uh…I guess not, but why do you…oh, ok, yeah, I guess that wouldn't count. How about we go to my house, and you can search through my garbage for a Gary Oak signed poke'ball that ACCIDENTIALLY fell in there, and you might ACIDENTIALLY find Misty's letters in there, and see her address." Brock suggested, making Ash laugh.

So they went to Brock's house, and Ash went searching through Brock's garbage. "Uh Ash…that's the wrong garbage can." Brock told him, while holding the correct garbage can up above his head. "I should be careful about that." he said, lowering it to chest level.

Ash scooted over to it, and quickly found the letters, and got her address down. "She's living on Trovita Island. That sounds familiar." Ash read from the letter.

"Isn't that one of the Orange Islands?" Brock asked, sitting on the couch while watching Jay Leno on NBC.

"I think so." Ash replied. Brock let Ash spend the night, so Ash would be full rested to go find Misty the next day.

* * *

Brock woke Ash up at 6:22 a.m. the next morning. "Why so early Brock?" Ash asked, in a tired voice, while rubbing his eyes, and yawning.

"Because, I got you a boat ticket, that leaves for Trovita Island at 7." Brock explained, showing him the ticket. Ash took it from him, a little bit 'out of it', and asked "Could I get some coffee?"

After Brock made Ash some coffee, Brock decided to help Ash with how he should present himself to her. "You wanna make sure you have some flowers in hand, her favorites."

"So I should buy some lily's? Lily's are nice, they sure sure are. Yeah baby." Ash said, full of energy caused by the immense amount of coffee he drank from being nervous.

"Yes! And I'm gonna let you figure out what to say to her. Since you got yourself into this mess, you have to get yourself out of it." Brock told him, poking him in the chest. "Stop it Brock! I get it!" Ash yelled, smacking Brock's hand away.

Jeanie went out and bought Ash some lily's to give for Misty, and he headed for the docks. Brock and Jeanie drove him there, and waited for him to get on the boat. "Well, here we go…" Ash said, and got out of the car. "Thanks guys, for everything." Brock then got out of the driver's seat, and walked up to Ash.

"Ash…I love you." Brock said, seeing Ash with a confused expression on his face. "You see Ash, now that would have been better to do than to say "thank you." Brock teased him.

Ash didn't think it was funny, as that had ripped a hole in his friendship with Misty.

Ash boarded the boat, and it headed out. Soon after, Pikachu's head popped out of his back pack. "There you are buddy! You've been in there for awhile." Ash said, petting his head. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily. "Don't worry "Peek", I'll win back Misty, I know I will…" Ash petted his head again.

"Don't forget to change your underwear, Ash!" Jeanie shouted. She and Brock began laughing. "Damn Brock, he's telling people about my personal life." Ash covered his face in embarrassment.

Around six to seven hours later, the boat had arrived at Trovita Island. He followed the directions to Misty's location from the letters she sent Brock, and was now in the drive way of her house. Ash gulped, getting more and more nervous with each step he took towards the door. The sound of each step seemed to grow louder as he neared. But, maybe that's because noise becomes heightened when your scared.

Ash pulled out the lily's from his pack, and looked to Pikachu on his shoulder. "This is it buddy." "Pika."

He walked up onto the patio and knocked three times on the door, each softly, but they sounded to him like a wrecking ball banging against bubble wrap. He heard the loud thudding foot steps coming towards the door. He felt like running…but he wouldn't cower like when he didn't tell Misty how he really felt, he would stay, even if he knew he might faint when she opened the door.

The door knob began to turn, and the door started to slowly open. 'Please God…for me…let her forgive me…' Ash prayed to God in his mind. Then, the door fully opened…but it was not Misty that stood there…it was…

"Rudy?" Ash asked…

(To Be Continued…)

**I told you you'd like this cliffhanger, 'Time After Time' fans, or any A-A-M-L fans for that matter. Things get more heated in the next chapter.**


	3. Dont Say You Love Me!

**Ash's Mistake**

_Well here we go, on to the third chapter of this… "Romance" fic. Things are about to get a lot more interesting if you haven't thought the first two were interesting._

"Rudy?" Ash asked, surprised to see the old gym leader he beat in the Orange Crew standing there.

"Uh…can I help you? And are those flowers for me?" Rudy asked him, no clue of who Ash was.

"No, they're not for you! And does Misty Waterflower live here?" Ash asked, confused.

"Yeah, and what's your business being here?" Rudy asked, still no clue of who Ash was.

"I am one of Misty's best friends, and I wanted to see her is my business!" Ash said, getting angry.

"Well, I guess I'll go get her. Wait here, and don't steal any of our lawn ornaments!" Rudy warned Ash, while Ash put on a quizzical face. Then Ash turned his head looking back, eyeing the ornaments, "Hmmm..." he wondered.

Ash waited nervously for Misty. He had a lot of thoughts going through his mind. What was he gonna say to her after two years of no contact, what expression would he put on when he saw her beautiful face. He also wondered why Rudy was there, his old temporary nemesis.

The door re-opened, and Misty stood there, a look of shock on her face. "Misty…?" Ash asked.

"Ash?!" Misty asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's me." Ash said, holding out the lily's towards her. She didn't take them from him however, she just stood there, with her arms crossed. Ash got more nervous as the awkward situation unfolded. Pikachu broke it by jumping into her arms though, and she smiled at him, and pet him.

"Ash, I don't even-" Rudy interrupted Misty before she could finish "What are you waiting for Mist? Are you gonna invite your friend in or not?"

She lead Ash into the house, and into the living room. Ash was saddened when Rudy called Misty "Mist", his nickname for her.

Ash sat down on the couch, while Misty went to sit on the arm of the chair Rudy was sitting in. "So how have you been Mist?" Ash asked, not wanting to be there at the moment. It was too awkward for him.

"Only I may call her that!" Rudy butted in. Ash glared at him. 'damn bastard.' he thought.

Misty looked to Ash, and then to Rudy, and smiled "I've been doing great, I've got a great job, great friends, a great house…and a great boyfriend." She and Rudy shared an gruesome kiss in Ash's mind. When they were finished, they turned their attention back on Ash.

"So how do you know my girlfriend…Ash, is it?" Rudy asked, holding Misty's hand.

"I met her eight years ago…on my first day as a pokemon trainer." Ash told him, and was saddened again at the memory.

"And where have you been lately?" Rudy asked him.

"I've been on Baliston Island, competing for a chance to battle against the Elite Four." Ash explained, not wanting to tell him the love/thank you story.

"Maybe I should give you two some privacy, and let you catch up on things." Rudy said, standing up.

"Baby, you don't have to-" Rudy interrupted Misty again "No, you two haven't seen each other in awhile, and I have some stuff I have to do. So I'll see you later." Rudy said, and gave Misty another big kiss, grabbed his car keys, and headed off to his destination.

* * *

After Rudy was gone, Misty lead Ash out side to the front, where they sat on the porch. "I don't really think there's anything we need to talk about." Misty broke their long silence of twenty one minutes and 41 seconds.

"There's plenty to talk about." Ash argued, and pulled out his lily's that he had bought for her. "Do you want these?"

"…No." she coldly responded. Ash frowned, and stuffed them back in his back pack, angrily. "Your mad at me?" Ash asked, looking up at her, she turned away, and looked to the street, and watched the few cars that drove by.

"Yes." she whispered. She was truly hurt by the way Ash responded to her feelings of love still.

"I wish you would have said "Yes" to the flowers, and "No" to being mad at me." Ash said quietly.

"Well too bad." Misty mumbled.

"So how did you…how did you hook up with Rudy?" Ash asked, that being the hardest question he ever asked in his life.

She looked at him, and then quickly turned back away. "I turned to him, to help get me through my problems…" Misty started "after you didn't return my feelings, I got really depressed. I left your house, and went home. My sisters couldn't help me either. When I went to the pokemon center, Rudy was there. We got to talking. I turned to him for comfort and re-assurance. And one thing lead to another, and we kissed. And as soon as you could say 'thank you…' we were a couple." Misty explained.

Ash felt like crying at the way she placed 'thank you' in her story. "Oh…" was all he could say.

"And how have you been on your SOLO journey?" she asked, in a tone that said she really didn't care.

"I did well, I ranked in the top three. And I start competing for my chance to battle the Elite Four in a couple of weeks…" Ash said, not even caring himself about it.

"That's around your birthday right?" Misty asked. "Yeah…it's actually on the day of my birthday." Ash explained, smiling a little. "Though, it doesn't look like it's gonna be a very happy birthday." he was sad again.

"Why?" Misty asked.  
"Because my friends wont be there to celebrate it." he said, looking down at his shoes.

"Why not? Are your friends not allowed to come see you?" Misty asked, bitterly.

"No, that was just Baliston Island." Ash told her, and it was silent and awkward again.

"Misty…I have to tell you something." Ash started, hoping she'd listen.

"Fine! What is it?" she asked, not too thrilled.

"I wanted to tell you something I should have told you two years ago. I am in love with you, and have been for the last eight years!" he finally admitted.

"Thank you…but no thanks, I already have a boyfriend." she turned away from him again.

"Come on Mist, you loved me those-" Misty interrupted Ash before he could finish

"Why did you tell me 'thank you' after I told you I loved you then?" she asked. "Why did you leave me a broken heart if you loved me?!" she kept asking. "Why didn't you tell me that you loved me?!" she got louder as each question came, and she grew some tears in her eyes.

"Misty, you wanna know why I didn't tell you I loved you, and why I told you what I told you?" Ash asked, growing frustrated with her.

"Why Ash?! Is it because your so incredibly stupid?!" she asked, wanting to hurt his feelings, the way he hurt hers.

"That's part of it…but the main reason was because I just panicked, and I was afraid, and I was all confused, and…" Ash stopped, tears breaking lose from his eyes. He wiped them away, and looked away from Misty. She just stood there, her arms crossed, not really sure if she bought what he said. Pikachu just listened to his two human friends fight, from a safe distance.

"Misty…I love you…" he said once more.

"Don't say you love me!" she screamed. "If you really loved me, you would have told me after I told you my feelings! You have no idea of the broken heart I had Ash! You had your chance those years ago, and you blew it, so don't tell me that!" she kept yelling, making her neighbors run inside, and grab their phones incase an ambulance was needed.

"But, I told you why I said what I-" Ash got cut off by her once again

"I don't want to hear it Ash! I'm with Rudy now! And I love him. I love him now! So just get out of here, you have no business being here now!" she yelled more, and pointed in the direction of the docks.

Ash looked at her angry, yet beautiful blue/green eyes. He held back his tears, as he watched her pointing, signaling that he better go. Pikachu ran over to Ash, and hid behind his legs. Ash knew this might be the last time he would see Misty, and didn't want to hide his tears any longer.

He let his tears show, and then he took off running for the docks. Misty went from angry to sad after he was out of sight. She knew he broke her heart, and wanted him to feel the same pain…but now she was guilty, and she now realized that Ash apologized, and gave his 'typical' Ash responses. But, she would not be one to give in…

Ash now sat on the beach, still crying his eyes out. He repeatedly gripped the white sand in his hand, squeezed it, and let it fall out of his grasp. Pikachu was rubbing up against Ash like a purring meowth, trying to comfort him, but no amount of comfort was gonna cheer him up. Soon dusk was on the horizon, and the tide was coming in. Ash still sat there, watching the sunset, his shoes getting wet by the tide. He remembered watching the sunset with Misty a couple years ago, after they were reunited from their long separation…

* * *

Ash and Misty sat alone on the beach in Pallet Town, watching the gorgeous sunset fade. It was the two's first night together in years. It was the first night they were alone together in even more years, and then, they weren't as good of friends, or even friends at all.

After the battle frontier, Ash came back to find Misty at his house yet again. They had wanted some alone time to talk, and Ash took her to his spot on the beach he knew very well. The two were lying in the sand, gazing at the sunset. When the sunset was gone…they watched the stars.

"It sure is beautiful tonight, huh Ash?" she asked, smiling as she gazed at the stars.

He looked to her, and replied "Yeah…it sure is beautiful." Her eyes twinkled with the stars, and he became entranced in them.

Misty looked at him, and then rolled on to her side, facing him. Ash did the same, facing her. "What's on your mind Ash?" she asked, seeing that he looked as if he wanted to tell her something.

"Uh…" he started, his heat beating fast. "I wanted to tell you that I, I mean I wanted to say, um, it's like this-I…" Ash couldn't find the words, but he found himself moving towards Mist, as she did the same.

They closed their eyes, and were just inches apart…when… "Hey guys! The late dinner's ready!" The two both jumped back from each other and screamed. They looked up to see Tracy standing there.

"Tracy! You scared the hell out of us!" Mist screamed, as she grabbed some sand, and threw it at him. He just started laughing, while dusting the sand off him.

"Yeah, that was really rude!" Ash yelled, also getting in on the sand act.

"It's not rude, it's Rudy." Tracy quoted.

"Huh?" Ash and Mist asked in unison.

"That one guy, Rudy, said that on Trovita Island." Tracy explained.

"Oh yeah." Ash and Misty remembered.

"Now come on, your late dinner's ready." he reminded them.

* * *

"Stupid Tracy." Ash said, after the flashback. Ash ended up spending the night on the beach, and was then fined in the morning sleeping there. As he did not notice the sign there that read: "No camping on the beach!"

He took the boat back to Pewter City, to tell Brock of his failure…

_No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talkin' to you  
It's so sad that you're leavin'  
It takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're gonna be the lonely one...ohhh_

_Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say,  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_What am I supposed to do,  
Sit around and wait for you  
Well I can't do that  
And there's no turnin' back  
I need time to move on  
I need love to feel strong  
'Cos I've had time to think it through  
,N' maybe I'm too good for you, ohhh_

_Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Well I know that I'll get through this  
'Cos I know that I am strong  
And, I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore  
No, I don't need you anymore_

_Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say,  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no._

_Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say,  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

("Do you believe in life after love?" by Cher)

Chapter three is over…and chapter four is next. Only I know what will happen at this point, and anyone whose read the story before when it was previously on the site.


	4. Love Is A Battlefield

**Ash's Mistake**

**Welcome to Chapter Four. What will happen, now that Misty and Rudy are together? Will Ash be able to win Misty back…before it's too late? All the answers in the remainder of the story(obviously) oh and read some of my other stories: 'High Spirit' and 'The Best Poke'mon Story Ever!' just suggestions.**

Ash was completely silent, along with Pikachu the entire boat ride back to Pewter City(And, yeah, I know there isn't an ocean next to Pewter, but I forget the closest city to it with an ocean, sorry, just go along with it, ok?).

The boat had finally arrived, and Ash walked to Brock's house. He knocked on his door, and waited for him to answer. Brock opened the door, to see a very un-Ash like face. He seemed to be dead almost. He had tear stains down his cheeks, and his eyes looked so cold. "Ash? What are you doing here?"

"… …Rudy." was the first thing Ash said in over nine hours.

"Rudy?" Brock asked, raising his eyebrow.

He lead Ash in to the house, and sat him down on the sofa. "What about Rudy? And what about Misty?" Brock asked confused.

"Misty…and Rudy…they're together now…" Ash explained, sadder than he's ever been. Brock didn't really know what to say to his friend.

"Together?…How?" Brock found himself stunned as well.

"Well let's see, Misty got mad at me for leaving her the way I did, so she fell into the arms of Rudy, and now they're a couple." Ash angrily explained to Brock.

"I'm sorry about that." Brock frowned, trying to feel Ash's pain.

"I guess I just better forget about Misty, and move on with my life." Ash said, lying down on the couch.

"Ok, that's your choice…but how are you gonna do that?" Brock asked him, sitting down on a chair.

"I'm going to forget about her, I'm gonna concentrate on my pokemon journey, and find a girlfriend." Ash explained.

"Just one problem with that Ash…you've been in love with Misty forever, haven't you?" Brock asked him.

"Yeah…" Ash responded softly, and closed his eyes.

"It's not that easy just to let a love go, it's gonna take quite some time. You have a better chance of fighting for her than you do forgetting her." Brock told him, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You think so?" Ash asked, re-opening his eyes.

"I know so, because I was in the same situation…" Brock said, starring out the window, seeing that it had started raining.

"Really?" Ash asked, sitting back up on the couch.

"Yep. Before I met you and Misty, I had a life back in Pewter City. And I had a girlfriend too." Brock began.

"Really? I didn't know." Ash said, and smiled.

"I was very much in love with her…but then she had to move. She said she'd come back for me some day. She even gave me a bracelet that symbolized our love, and that she'd be back. And me being a dumb young kid then, believed that it would happen…but no. She found another guy, and now…they're married." Brock explained his story, it was apparent that he still missed that girl.

"Oh…" Ash wasn't sure of what so say just then. Now his sorrow was turned to his friend.

"You have to fight for her Ash…that's all I have to say." Brock told him.

"…What does he see in her anyways?!" Ash angrily asked, talking about Rudy.

"You should be asking what SHE sees in him." Brock said. "And you know what? He probably sees the same things you see in her." Brock continued.

Ash got sadder after hearing that. "What do YOU see in her?" Brock asked.

"I see an amazing, confident girl with a one of a kind personality." Ash responded, smiling. "She knows what to say to make me a better trainer, even though that what she says sometimes is hurtful, but she does it to encourage me." Ash finished.

"And…" Brock wanted to hear more, intrigued at the detail he had never heard from his young friend before.

"And…she's really funny, her eyes are captivating…and she has a great body!" Ash finished.

"Ok Ash, ok." Brock said, now trying to get Misty's body out of his head.

"Well how can I win her back?" Ash asked, now motivated to have her in his life again.

"I don't know, love is a battlefield, so you have to look at it that way." Brock told him. "Huh?!" Ash was confused, having never heard the expression before.

"You have to plan your mode of attack, how are you gonna go at this?" Brock explained. "I have no damn clue Brock! I haven't a clue of anything right now! Except that Rudy has my sole mate locked up on an island!" Ash angrily yelled at him.

"Calm down Ash." Brock put his hands on his shoulders to keep him still.

"No!" Ash yelled, freeing himself loose from Brock's grip. Then came the long silence. "So does Misty have a job?" Ash asked, after the silence and his anger calmed.

"Yeah actually, and she makes more money than Rudy in fact." Brock said.

"Really? What does she do?" Ash asked, intrigued.

"She took her sister's path. She puts on water shows with her pokemon." Brock told him.

"I didn't know Misty was into that kind of stuff." Ash said, getting sad again.

"She owns her own aquarium." Brock continued. Ash began thinking deeply. Brock decided not to interrupt him, and went to the kitchen to kitchen to pour himself some coffee.

"…I've got it!" Ash shouted suddenly. Ash could hear the loud scream from Brock in the kitchen.

"Damn that's hot coffee!" Brock walked into the living room, drying off the coffee with a towel. "What the hell Ash? You startled me and I spilled coffee all over my self!" Brock complained to him.

"Sorry Brock, but I have an idea…I'm gonna go back to Trovita Island, and watch Misty's water show. She'll see that I came out to watch her show and fall in love with me all over again." Ash told Brock his plan.

"Sounds good…I guess, not really a plan at all, but you have to do this by your self." Brock said, and began walking back into the kitchen, when Ash spoke up.

"Uh Brock…I need some money for the boat ride." Ash said nervously.

"What happened to the money I gave you?" Brock asked.

"I was fined for sleeping on the beach." Ash nervously admitted. Brock sighed and rolled his eyes, and then got out his wallet.

* * *

Ash was on a boat to Trovita Island with his buddy Pikachu. "Don't worry Peek, I'm gonna get Misty back…and we'll be a team again." Ash said, petting Pikachu on the head.

Ash was now on Trovita Island, and had went down town to find Misty's aquarium. The huge aquarium had a giant psyduck on the top now, instead of the prior pokemon. Ash silently laughed as he walked toward it.

He walked over to a ticket booth, where he saw two guys standing behind the glass in the booths. "Hello?" Ash asked. One of the guys turned to him, and put his newspaper down.

"Can I-I-I-I help you?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah." Ash answered, confused.

"You're Ash Ketchum right?" the guy asked. "Yeah, that's me!" Ash said proudly.

"So I'll need to use small words?" he asked.

Ash glared at him, and put out his hand "I'll need one ticket to the water show." he said.

"Wow, you really do come as advertised." he said. Ash was further confused. "The name of the show is "Misty The Water Princess." he told Ash, and began printing the ticket.

"Sorry, I've never been to one of her shows before." Ash said, taking the tickets.

"How dumb are you, dude? If you haven't been to one of her shows before, then I'm not a ticket sale's man." the guy said.

"Just give me the ticket." Ash ordered. The guy handed him the ticket, and Ash angrily marched into the aquarium.

That night, the show was to begin. Ash was the first there. He watched the pokemon practice, Misty's pokemon. He also saw a woman down there in a bikini practicing. "Wonder who she is." Ash said to Pikachu. "Pika pi-ka-chu." Pikachu responded.

It was now time for the show to start, and the stands were now packed with cheering people. "Ok everyone! Welcome to tonight's main event!" a voice said over the loud speakers.

"Let's meet the pokemon for tonight's show!" he said "We have Corsola, Gyarados, Politoed, Psyduck, Seel, and Squirtle!" he finished. Ash clapped, along with the audience members.

"And now for the starting line up! On the diving board to the left of some and the right of others…Sekura Lines." he announced, and a light shown down on the diving board. "That's the woman from earlier." Ash realized.

"And now, on the other diving board…it's the Water Princess her self! MIIIISTYYYY! WAAAATERFLOWER!" he announced, and everyone began cheering and screaming.

Ash was covering his ears. "No one's ever cheered that loudly for me." he complained, though no one could hear him.

"Now ladies and gentleman. Uh let's get ready to rumbleeee!" he announced, and the music begins to play. "Ya'll ready for this?" Sekura said and dove into the pool, followed by Misty. Everyone cheered as they made their big splashes. Ash watched Misty carefully the entire show.

Now nearing the end of the show, there was one thing left. "There is just one more stunt remaining. But MISS Misty would like to say something!" he said, and Misty took center stage on one of the diving boards. She had a micro phone in her hands, and spoke into it. Ash watched her carefully.

"You all know me as Misty the Water Princess! But in one year…I will be the Water Queen!" she announced. "That's right, my boyfriend has proposed to me!" she said happily.

"What did you say?!" a fan asked.

"I said yes!" she yelled, and everyone but Ash cheered. Now Ash was screwed, there was nothing he could do now.

He got up out of his seat and left, missing Misty's big stunt. He walked into the hallways, where the walls were fish tanks. He watched the hundreds of fish swimming in them. He put his hand on one of the tanks, where a goldeen lay…motionless. Ash knew the pokemon was dead, he rubbed the tank, like he was petting the pokemon.

"Can I help you?" he heard a female voice ask. He turned to see Sekura standing, wearing a towel.

"Uh…no, I'm just looking." Ash said sadly. Sekura gasped when she looked through the tank.

"What did you do to Mist-een?!" she angrily asked.

"I didn't do anything, she was dead when I got here." Ash tried to explain.

"Oh please, that is such a line!" Sekura denied him.

"Sekura? Who are you…" Misty stopped, when she saw Sekura was talking to Ash. "Ash?" Misty asked, stunned.

"Hi Misty." he waved, while smiling.

"You know this guy huh? Well he murdered your goldeen, Mist-een." Sekura notified her.

"No he didn't. Ash would never harm a pokemon…well not when he's not battling them." Misty told her.

"Well I'd keep a close eye on him." Sekura said, and walked toward the dressing room. "Ash…what are you doing here?" Misty asked. "I wanted to see you…but now I don't anymore." he said, and started walking off.

"Wait!…do you wanna talk?" Misty asked him.

"Not really." he said, and continued walking, not turning around or stopping.

"Wait! I wanted to apologize to you…but not right now, because I'm wearing a bikini, and I'm freezing." she said.

Ash stopped and turned around to face her just as he was at the exit. "Ok, go get changed, and then we'll talk." he said, and smiled after she turned around to the dressing room.

* * *

After Misty dried off and changed into some clothes, she decided to bring Ash over to her house to chat. "Is Rudy there? Because I don't think I'd feel comfortable talking around him." Ash said, already uncomfortable thinking about it.

"No, he shouldn't be there. He said he had to work late." Misty responded, as they pulled into the drive way of her house. They got out of her car, then Misty unlocked the door with her key, and they entered.

The two walked into the living room, where they saw two people. It was Rudy, and Sekura. "Rudy? I thought you were working late tonight?" Misty asked him, with a questioned look on her face.

"It turns out I'm not working late tonight. They let me off the hook." Rudy said, walking over to her, and giving her a kiss. "I have a question for you now…whose this guy?" he asked, referring to Ash.

"This is Ash…my friend that came by a couple days ago." she reminded him.

"Oh yeah." he remembered.

"And I have another question." Misty started "Why is Sekura here?" she finished, as Sekura was sitting on the couch still.

"I came by to help him with a computer problem he had, you know me, the computer whiz." Sekura explained.

"So what's Ash doing here?" Rudy continued the question fananza.

"We came here to talk some more, there's some more stuff we need to get off our chest." Misty explained.

"Ok, do you want us to leave? Give you some privacy?" Rudy asked.

"If you don't mind?" she said.

"Of course not, old friends need to catch up. We'll be happy to let you reminisce." Rudy pulled her into a five second kiss. Then he and Sekura gathered themselves, and left Ash and Misty in the house alone.

It was about ten seconds that the two sat on the couch in silence, before Ash spoke. "So you and Rudy are getting married?" Ash asked, trying not to show his anger.

"Yeah…" she answered awkwardly.

"When will that be?" he asked, trying to show interest.

"We haven't set a date yet." she responded "but you'll be invited…" she said, feeling guilty after finishing that sentence. "Ash…?" she asked.

"Yes…Misty?" Ash responded.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last time." she said.

"That's ok Mist, I forgive you." he said, and began growing sad again.

"Well I'm truly sorry." she repeated her self.

"I don't think there's anything else to say…" Ash said, and got up from his seated position on the couch, and started for the door. "Ash…that can't be all." Misty stopped him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and turned around to face her, as she walked up to him.

"There's no way that you came back here to tell me nothing." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I came back here to…" he stopped talking.

"…To what?" she asked, moving her hand from his shoulder, to his hand, and held it tightly.

"…I wanted to tell you…never mind." he said, and released his hand from her grip.

"No Ash, I want you to tell me!" she demanded.

"It wont make any difference!" he shouted.

"Please, just tell me, we haven't seen each other in two years, I don't want things to end on bad terms." she said to an Ash, who had his back faced to her. She walked closer to him, and put her arms around his waist, so they were locked over his stomach, and rested her head on his right shoulder.

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you _

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

"I came here to…to win you back." he answered her. Misty lifted her head off his shoulder, and released her lock around him. Ash turned around to meet her concerned eyes. "That's why I have to go now." he said, getting sniffy.

"Oh…" she said softly, her lip trembling. Ash turned from her once again, and headed for the door.

"Ash don't!" she yelled, and ran to him, before he could get to the door knob. She turned him around to face her. "I told you I didn't want things to end on bad terms." she reminded him.

"Then why is that the way it's gonna end?" he asked, and started to turn for the door once again, when she put her hands on his shoulders to stop him.

_Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you _

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

"Maybe this will change it." she said…and then moved her face towards Ash's. They met for a passionate kiss.

"Misty…" Ash spoke her name softly.

"Ash…" she spoke his next. Then they went back in for another deep kiss. Misty kept her arms around Ash's neck, while his on around her hips, and led him to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her…

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away…………

("With Or Without You" by U2)

**and there you have the fourth chapter. The fifth and final chapter is next. Stay tuned. And check out my profile for information on up coming fics, I have a lot waiting in the wings, check them out in provide some votes or input if you have time.**


	5. Mistakes Have Consequences

**Ash's Mistake**

**This is the new final chapter of 'Ash's Mistake' with a possible alternate ending submission in the near future. Read on.**

Ash's eyes slowly fluttered open. The sunlight creeping through the window had awaken him. He felt very warm and comfortable lying in bed. He hadn't felt this great in so long. The reason he felt so great, was because he was in bed with his life love, Misty. Ash knew now that Misty returned his feelings and that nothing could possibly pull Misty away from him…Right?

Misty's eyes opened now, as she had awaken. She looked up to see Ash's smiling face. "Ash?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mist." he answered, brushing hair out of her eyes.

"Wow…last night…that was…wow." was all she could say, sitting up next to Ash. "I know…" Ash replied, agreeing.

"I told you I didn't want things to end on bad terms. I hoped I proved my point." she said, taking one of the two blankets wrapped around her to get up, and grab her clothes.

"Uh…you don't want to just…lie in bed wishing you could stay like that forever?" Ash asked, a little sad, being left under the covers.

"I can't Ash. I have a fiancé." she said.

This broke Ash's heart at that moment. "Oh…your still…" he was cut short

"Have you seen my bra?" she asked. Ash reached under the pillow, and came back holding the bra. Misty took it from his hand.

'You can't lie in bed with me for a little while, but we can have sex?' Ash asked upset in his head 'Say that to her, no wait, she's talking now.'

"I'm surprised Rudy didn't come home last night. Unless he saw us." Misty began getting worried, stuffing all the clothes she wore the night before into a hamper, and finding new clothes.

"Did last night not mean anything to you?" Ash asked, feeling a little betrayed.

Misty stopped searching for clothes, and looked back to him. "Of course it did…" she said, moving towards the bed. Then she got down on it, and laid next to Ash, still covered in the blanket she had been clinging to her. "It meant a lot to me. But I can't just break off a wedding because of it." she told him, rubbing his cheeks.

Ash moved away from her, with a heart broken face. "Oh…"

"Sorry Ash…how can I put this? Say that your in the middle of some kind of Pokemon competition, ok? And then Professor Oak comes up to you with a flyer that says…that says… 'Pokemon Competition 2!' And your intrigued by it…but you can't just leave the competition that your already in. Please try and understand." Misty told him. Then she gave him a kiss on the forehead, and went back to finding her clothes.

"I guess I understand." he said, but not completely. "Though Professor Oak knows better than to mess with my head that way." he finished.

Misty changed into her clothes, while Ash was still in shock, lying on the bed. "Ash, you should get dressed too, Rudy might be home soon." she said, spraying air freshener can things all around the room. Ash found his clothing, put it on, and went into the living room, followed by Misty.

Ash walked out of the front door, and turned around to see Misty standing in the doorway. "Ash, listen to me. Promise me you wont tell anyone about last night? Keep it secret will you?" she asked him.

Ash looked DEEP into her amazing beautiful eyes, and answered her "All right." Then he turned to leave.

He felt a pull on his hands however, and was brought back in front of Misty. "Before you leave…a farewell kiss." she said. And she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he didn't place his hands anywhere. She pulled him into an even more amazing kiss than the one they shared last night.

"Do you love Rudy?" he asked.

"Yes." she responded.

"…Do you love me?"

Misty was silent for awhile before answering "Yes." she answered.

"I ask…because that kiss just now, felt so full of love. Love that can't even be described." he said, getting her teary eyed. But she decided to change the topic.

"Ash, where's Pikachu?" she asked.  
"Uh-uh. don't try to change the conversation." he said.

"No, really, where is he?" she asked. Ash looked around

"Oh crap! I left Pikachu back at your aquarium!" he realized, and ran off back to the aquarium.

Misty watched as he ran off. "I love it when he does stupid things." she said, almost dreamily. "Something about it gets me kind of hot."

* * *

After picking up Pikachu from the aquarium, he got on the boat back to Pewter, or the place closest to there with a bay. "Pika pikachu pika?" Pikachu asked. 

"No Pikachu…I obviously didn't win over Misty." he said upset.

"Chu?" Pikachu asked again.

"Well, I won OVER her in the physical act of love…but no! Pikachu that's not the point!" he yelled at his friend.

"Pi-ka-chu pi." Pikachu said (Translation: I'll shut up now)

The boat had arrived Ash and Pikachu headed to Brock's house. He rang Brock's doorbell once again. Brock opened the door, and immediately knew of Ash's results. Based on Ash's sad expression…and no Misty around. "Failed?" he asked.

"Yeah…but I got close." he said. Then Brock welcomed him in, and once again brought him to the couch.

"Hey, Brock. Where's Jeanie?" Ash asked.

"She's at work." Brock told him.

"And you aren't there because…?" Ash asked.

"Because I'm sick. Got the cold." Brock told him, taking a drink of 7UP. "So why didn't you win her over. Does she really love Rudy?" he asked, taking another drink.

"Well if marriage is a sign of real love, than yes." Ash answered sadly.

"She's getting married?!" Brock spilled his 7UP with his jump. "Crap." he said, wiping the sticky soda off the coffee table with a napkin. "When are they getting married? How? What…?" Brock was confused.

"Does it matter?" Ash said loudly. "I'm not gonna go anyways. So there's no reason to know." he said lying down on the couch.

"Well maybe I want to go." Brock said, before getting up off his chair, and going into the kitchen.

"Why would you go?" Ash asked him, upset in tone.

"Misty's my friend. That's why." Brock answered from the kitchen. Then he returned to sit on the couch with a new glass of 7UP.

"Can't lay bed but getting some right hi yuck." Ash mumbled.

"What?" Brock asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on Ash tell me!" Brock was getting frustrated at his friend.

"I can't tell you." Ash told him, covering his face with one of the couch pillows.

"Why not?" Brock asked him, getting very interested in what he couldn't tell him.

"Because Misty promised me not to tell anyone." Ash said, rolling over to face the back of the couch.

"But friends tell each other everything." Brock said, getting impatient.

"Well all right, because you're one of my best friends." Ash said. "Well I told Misty I loved her…then…then she kissed me." Ash said.

"She did?" Brock asked, stunned.

"Yeah…and then she lead me to her bedroom, and it just…it just happened…" Ash said, emotionally, caught up in the memory.

"…And what just happened?" Brock asked. Ash threw his face-covering pillow at Brock.

"I'm kidding…and she still didn't break off the wedding?" Brock asked.

"No…she did, I just came over here to tell you real quick, and then go all the way back there to get some more." Ash said sarcastically.

"This pain has brought out some awful sarcasm in you." Brock said, feeling hurt by Ash's words.

"Really? I thought it was bringing out all the colors of emotion!" Ash yelled, taking another pillow from the couch and throwing it at the wall.

The pillow hit a photo in a frame up on the wall, and caused it to fall off it's hooked position. The photo crashed to the floor, and all the glass shattered in the frame.

"Ash! You broke my favorite picture!" Brock yelled at him, running over to the mess.

"I thought your favorite pictures were in Playboy mags." Ash said, continuing his mean and unnecessary taunts.

"Ash! If your gonna act like this. I want you out of my house, now!" Brock yelled, pointing towards the exit.

"Fine! I don't need you! I have a Pokemon thing to get to." he said, and ran for the exit, along with a crying Pikachu, and then ran down the street…to no where.

Brock left the pile of broken glass to go get a broom from the kitchen. The photo is revealed as him, Ash, and Misty all by the side of a river. All their pokemon are playing, the ones they had at that time. It was an obvious photo from the first journey. Brock was petting Onix's chin, while Ash is sitting by the river. Pikachu getting squirted with water by Starmie. And Misty is sitting on a rock, reaching out to pet Geodude. And Team Rocket is in the background, clinging to their balloon.

* * *

Ash got back to his home in Pallet after three AM that night. He didn't want to talk to anyone, not even his own mother. He packed his bags to head off to take on the Elite 4. He walked into his mother's room to see her before he left. He went over to her bed, leaned down, and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Mom…hopefully when I get back…I'll have a new girl with me that you can call a future Mrs. Ketchum." he whispered, and then picked up his bags, and headed towards the door. 

"But…AAML." he heard his mom say, her eyes still closed. He stopped in his tracks, right at the door. "it lives forever…you can't let it die." she continued.

Ash turned around to see her. 'She's sleep talking.' he realized "It's died Mom, and it's not coming back." he told her. Then he walked out the door, and shut it behind him.

Ash gathered Pikachu, all his poke'balls, a donut and left the house. He didn't want to walk all the way there again, so he decided to take the easier way. He stopped in Viridian City to rent a car…then he was on his way to the Elite Four.

Ash pulled up in a very fancy location near the Indigo Plateau. He got out of the car with Pikachu, and gazed up at the tall building. He whistled his 'whoa' whistle and started for the main building.

He walked in through the sliding doors, and up to the front counter. "Hello Sir, may I help you?" she asked, already typing on her computer.

"Yeah, I'm Ash Ketchum, and-" she interrupted him

"Ash Ketchum? Thee Ash Ketchum. The Ash that saved the world multiple times Ketchum?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that's me." he said, blushing.

"You're a lot cuter in person than you are on TV." she said, giggling.

"Thanks." he continued blushing.

"So you were saying." she reminded him.

"Oh, well I was eligible to come here after passing in the Baliston Melee and fight for the chance to take on the Elite 4." he explained.

"Ok, let me get you entered here in the computer…after you show me proof that you passed the Bali-thing Melee." she told him.

Ash reached into his pocked, and took out the medal, and gave it to her. "Ok, and now give me your number…I mean give me your poke'dex." she corrected herself, blushing. Ash did as told, and she scanned it into the computer. "Ok, you're all entered now. Here's your key card for you room." she said, handing him his key card, with the room number and everything.

"Thanks a lot." he said, and headed off to his room.

Ash dropped all his luggage off at his room, and decided to go tour the Elite Four facility with Pikachu. Afterwards, he came back to go to sleep.

* * *

Ash woke up the next morning, and began preparing for the first day of the Elite 4 challenge tournament. A tourney that determines who will face the Elite 4 that year. After laying out his clothes for the tournament, he went to take a shower. Pikachu just starred out the window, as they had a view of the pool, from a very high spot in the hotel. 

Ash had finished his shower, and gotten dressed to go down and eat breakfast. He and Pikachu headed for the door, and just as Ash was about to open it, there was a knock. He opened it, and a man in a nice suit was standing there. "Uh…yeah?" Ash answered.

"I have an envelope for you, Sir." the man said, handing it to him.

"Thanks." Ash thanked him, and went back inside to get a look at it.

The envelope was addressed to him…from…from Misty. Ash knew what kind of mail it was, especially when he opened up the envelope. It was a fancy card, with a man and a woman on the cover. Each dressed nicely. He opened up the card, it read "You are invited to the wedding of Rudy Manson and Misty Waterflower. The wedding will take place on: August 25th(In a couple days), at the Cerulean City Gym, at 4 PM. Please be there. "Please Ash" an extra note said in handwriting.

Ash took the envelope, and the card, and tossed it in the garbage. He was about to head back out, when he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to write a note to Misty, letting her know how he feels once more. "Do not open this in front of anyone. Private!" he wrote on the cover of the envelope, and then began writing on a piece of lined paper.

Ash took the envelope with the letter inside, down stairs to the outgoing mail box, dropped it off, and went to get breakfast.

* * *

The letter arrived at Misty's home on Trovita Island. We see hands take the envelope with the letter inside and take it to the coffee table in the living room. "Do not open this in front of anyone. Private!" it read. The hands rip it open, and take out the letter… 

"Dear Misty, Misty…I can't stop thinking about you since that night. I have never stopped thinking about you since we met. But now your constantly on my mind. I love you. And I can't believe you would carry on with the wedding now that we slept together. So your telling me that we made LOVE for nothing? I thought that was a symbol of our love. Please Misty…look in your heart, maybe you'll see the right path…love Ash." the letter read.

The hands crumple of the letter, and we see that it was Rudy reading the letter. "Hmm…we could use this to our advantage." Rudy thought.

* * *

The next day after Ash beat another victim in a pokemon battle, he went to grab a bite to eat…with the girl from the front counter. "You were amazing today." she complemented him. 

"Thanks." he said, stuffing his face with fries.

"I bet your amazing in bed too." she said very quietly.  
"Whatch you say?" Ash said with his mouth full of French fries.

"I said…I bet you will be amazing tomorrow too." she covered her statement.

"Of course I will." he said, stuffing his face further. "Hey…I don't even know your name." Ash realized.

"It's Shadow…but I go by Shauna." she told him, taking a sip of wine from her glass. "Shadow? That's an interesting name." he said.

"Really? I've always kind of hated it." she admitted.

"Just because there's an evil hedgehog named after you?" Ash asked.

"No…and who are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Shadow the hedgehog." he said. She giggled

"You're funny Ash." she complemented his humor.

"Uh thanks, even though I wasn't trying to be funny." he admitted, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands, and then stuffing his face with a bite of his burger with the other hand. After the meal was over, and Ash had paid for it, the two walked into the hotel.

"So where do you sleep?" Ash asked her, as they walked up to the elevator to go to Ash's room.

"It's on the same floor as your room." she lied.

"Oh yeah? Well let's go." he said, and they got into the elevator. They reached the floor, and got out, and walked down the hall towards their rooms.

Ash stopped at his room "Well I had fun tonight, thanks." Ash said.

"You too." she said, which didn't make sense, and kept on walking passed his room. "Wait." he said. She turned around, and walked back to him.

"Yeah…" she answered.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked.

"Ok." she quickly answered.

Ash placed the key card in it's slot and the two walked in. Pikachu was asleep on a pillow on the bed. "What a cutie." Shauna said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Nothing cuter." he said, sitting beside her.

"Well I'm not sure if that's true…what about me?" Shauna asked.

"Well…your pretty cute too. I mean you look-" Ash was interrupted as Shauna got off the bed and walked over to the trash can.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the wedding invitation out of the can.

"Um…that's just an invitation." he said, getting depressed.

"What's it doing in the garbage?" she asked.

"Not going to that wedding." he replied

"Why not? Is this a good friend of yours?" she asked him.

"Was a good friend. But she betrayed me."

"What did she do?" Shauna asked.

"She and I were suppose to be together. But she's obviously getting married to another guy." Ash said, lying backwards on his bed.

"Why aren't you two together?" Shauna asked him, lying down beside him.

"Does it matter? Your already here in my room. Can we just…you know?" Ash asked, turning on his side to face her.

"I'm a woman, and talking comes first in my book." she said, also rolling on to her side to face him.

Ash sighed. "Fine. If you must know…I guess it's kind of my fault." Ash realized as he was telling her.

"How so?" she asked.

"She told me how she felt about me. And I blew her off basically. I abandoned her when the opportunity to have her came up. It's pretty much my fault." he told her.

"Mmm-hmm. You know what I think you should do?" Shauna said

"What?" Ash asked, feeling very depressed.

"I think you should go to the wedding. If you don't…you'll just be blowing off her friendship too. You don't want to do that do you? She still deserves your friendship at least." Shauna told him.

"Guess your right." Ash replied. "Can we still…you know?" Ash asked her, placing a hand on her hip.

"Actually…it's late." she said, looking at the clock on the wall. "And you have to get up early to catch your flight."

"But last minute tickets cost a lot of money." he said.

"Don't worry about it. The hotel has you covered." she said, getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

"But how can-" he was interrupted as she told him to "Shh" and walked out the door.

Ash sighed and fell back on the bed again, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Can you believe it? The wedding is in just a couple days." Misty realized. Both she and Rudy sat at the kitchen table, going over all the wedding stuff. 

"Ok, so I have everyone's response to the wedding invitations." Misty said, sorting through them.

"Good." Rudy replied, happily.

"Except…except…" Misty said sadly.

"Except what?" Rudy asked, rubbing her hand.

"I don't have Ash's response." she said, double checking the responses.

"Oh, maybe this is his response." Rudy said, reaching into his pocket, and returning with a piece of paper.

"This came in the mail. It's addressed to you from Mr. Ketchum." he told her, and handing the piece of paper to her.

"Oh, thanks!" she unfolded the paper.

Misty's smile grew bigger when she read what was on the note. "But he still has to come. He just has to. Otherwise this is all for nothing." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Just then the phone rang. Rudy got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" he answered.

"Who is it? Is it-" Misty tried asking, but Rudy shushed her.

"Yes. Oh? Really? That's great! Ok..thanks. Bye. See you at the wedding." he put the phone down.

"He's…" Misty got up from her chair, hope in her eyes.

"He's…coming to the wedding." Rudy told her the great news. She jumped into his arms and they hugged.

* * *

Ash woke up in his hotel bed, and stretched. He got up to take a shower, and then got dressed. 

After getting dressed, he sat on the edge of his bed for twenty minutes…thinking about his life, the tournament, his future…and Misty. Pikachu jumped up onto the bed, and sat by his side. "Pika pi? Pikachu pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm just thinking, Pikachu." Ash said, petting his head.

"Pika pika chu?" Pikachu tugged on Ash's shirt sleeve.

"I'm just thinking about what I should do with the tournament, my life, stuff like that." Ash responded.

"Pikachu pika pika pi! Chu!" Pikachu shouted.

"Are you saying I should do what my heart tells me?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded his head. "All right…then I better get started." he said, and he went for the door along with Pikachu…but then he stopped…turned around…and walked back into the heart of his room.

* * *

We see Brock dressed in a tuxedo, and Jeanie dressed in a red strapless dress get out of a car, and walk up to the Cerulean Gym, where they're greeted by Rudy. "Hey, Brock, Jeanie. Welcome." 

"I can just feel the excitement growing with the minute." Brock said.

"I know. I can't wait. But in the mean time the rehearsal dinner is about to start." Rudy said, and placed his arm around Brock, and the other around Jeanie, and lead them into the gym.

Misty meanwhile was in a dressing room, as her sisters helped her put on the beautiful blue wedding dress. "You look fabulous, Misty." Daisy complemented her.

"Like, I totally agree." Lilly happily said.

"Thanks you guys." she said, standing on the small stool/platform thing. Violet began to cry.

"What's wrong, Violet?" Misty asked, frowning. "I can't believe your actually gonna go through with this. But I can't wait to see his reaction." Violet let out, and began crying more.

Misty began to laugh. "Come on Violet, let's go get you some chocolate." Daisy said, leading her out of the dressing room, along with Lilly.

Misty stepped off the platform and up to the mirror. Then she took the stool, and threw it at the mirror, shattering it into pieces. She was frustrated. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked her self. "It seems kind of evil to do…but I cant stop now. And plus he had it coming to him." she said.

* * *

"It's right down the hall, then take a left, and you should be able to find it." Shauna gave directions to a man. He stepped away from the counter, and revealed Ash standing behind him. 

"Ash. Hey." she greeted him. "What are you doing with all that luggage?" she asked, seeing that he was holding his bags.

"Well that's what I came to talk to you about." he started "…I'm quitting the tournament." he said.

Shauna went from happy, to stunned. "Quitting? How can you quit? If you win today, you'll be able to go take on the Elite 4." she tried to tell him, coming around the corner, and got up in his face.

"There's nothing for me to fight for." he said "now if you don't record that I'm quitting, I'll get on to the computer and do it my self." he said.

"What do you mean you don't have anything to fight for?" she asked him.

"…No friends…no life love…no desire." he responded.

She was still and silent for a moment, before going back behind the counter, and inserting the data he gave her. "You know this might be your only shot at this right?" she asked him.

"I know…and I'm fine with it…because I'm retiring." he announced.

She was even more stunned. She looked up from the monitor, but Ash was not there. She looked to the exit, where Ash was walking out of, with Pikachu following.

Ash walked out into the forest, about five miles deep, before stopping in a meadow. "Pika?" Pikachu was confused to where they were going.

"Ok buddies…time to come out." Ash said, throwing all of his poke'balls. All of his starting pokemon came out.

Charizard, Snourlax, Sceptile, Swellow, and Bayleaf were the pokemon. They all made their pokemon noises when coming out. "Hey guys." Ash greeted them. They all turned their attention to him, and once again made their pokemon noises.

"We've been through a lot together, haven't we?" he asked, all the pokemon looking at each other nervously. "Well I have some good news and some bad news to make to you." he announced.

All the pokemon sat down in a circle, Ash being in the middle. "The bad news first…I've officially retired as a pokemon trainer." he managed to spit out, in a tone that was a 'I can't believe I'm saying this tone.' All the pokemon were silent.'

"But the good news is…" he stopped to wipe a tear from his eye "…the good news is…I'm setting you all free. You can go out into the forest, and begin your new life. This is a sanctuary, so you'll never have to take orders from humans again. When I get back home I'll tell Professor Oak he can continue taking care of all my pokemon there, or release them here with you." Ash said very emotionally.

The pokemon were still silent. They didn't know what to say…except their names. "Char?" Charizard asked.

"For reals. I want you to all leave…now." he said, closing his eyes, and pointing. All the pokemon stood up. They all starred at Ash, all of them teary eyed. The pokemon knew better to argue with him though. He had retired, they would not change his mind. This was probably for the best they all thought.

All of his pocket monsters ran up to him, and gave him a big hug, Snourlax the last one, picking them all up in his grip. Ash started laughing like he did back in his journey days. After sharing a laugh with his friends one last time, they all turned, and marched into the forest. Ash waved goodbye as they left, and until they were out of sight.

Ash looked down to his first pokemon, Pikachu. "Pikachu…it's your turn. Though you should have went with the others, it would have made it easier." he told him. Pikachu gave Ash a questioned look. "Go on." he said

"Pi!" Pikachu argued. "No? No, yes." Ash fought with him.

"Pika pikachu pika pikachu pika pi!" Pikachu yelled to his master.

"Come on Pikachu, you'll have a better life out there. You can find a life partner and make baby pikachu's." Ash told him.

"Pi!!!" Pikachu screamed.

"Yes! You have to!" Ash yelled, tears escaping his eyes. Pikachu let tears flow too.

"Go! Go-go-go-go-go!" Ash yelled, pointing to the direction the other pokemon went. Pikachu gave Ash a light shock, but powerful enough to knock him on his back.

Pikachu jumped on to his master's stomach, and hugged him tightly, shouting it's name, and crying. "Pikachu…" Ash quietly said, letting more tears flow, and hugging his only friend left, tightly.

_Hold up... _

_hold on... _

_don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone _

Ash and Pikachu walked through the wilderness at nightfall. The two had found a hill, centered beneath a clearing. They went over and laid down on the hill, looking up at the sky, and the full moon._  
May your smile... _

_Shine on... _

_Don't be scared  
Your destiny may keep you warm. _

Cos all of the stars are fading away  
Just try not to worry you'll see them some day  
Take what you need and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out  
Get up...

_Come on... _

_why you scared  
You'll never change what been and gone  
Cos all of the stars are fading away  
Just try not to worry you'll see them some day  
Take what you need and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out …("Stop Crying Your Eyes Out" by Oasis)

* * *

_

**The day of the wedding…**

Misty had been helped into her wedding dress once again by her sisters. When they asked what happened to the mirror, she told them it shattered when it couldn't bear their reflections anymore. Then they told her that she's gonna have some serious bad luck now.

Misty was sitting up against the wall again, the same spot she was the previous day. She couldn't stop thinking about Ash. She wasn't feeling angry at him, she missed him deeply. She couldn't get him off her mind, and just twenty minutes before she would march down the isle to marry Rudy.

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield _

Youre beggin me to go, youre makin me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing youve had?  
Believe me, believe me, I cant tell you why  
_But Im trapped by your love, and Im chained to your side _

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield

_We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield_

Misty got up from her spot, and walked out of the dressing room, and to a window. She looked out side, and saw that it began to rain. A tear escaped each of her eyes.

_Were losing control  
Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?  
And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
Theres no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, youll need me to hold_

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield _

We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing('Love is a Battlefield' by Pat Benatar)

Misty walked away from the window, and down the hall. But Ash…he was still on her mind

Everyone sat in the bleachers of the gym, the wedding was to take place on the floating platforms on the water. Rudy stood there on the 'alter' checking his watch. Brock stood next to him, playing the role as best man.

"Where is that son of yours?" Sam asked Delia.

"I don't know. But if he doesn't show up soon he's going to be in big trouble." she said, grounding him in her mind.

Everyone was at the wedding, just about anyone whose ever come in contact with Ash and Misty during their journey were there.

The wedding theme music began playing. Everyone turned their attention to the tunnel where Misty would be coming out of. She eventually emerged, and walked towards the floating alter in the water.

She now stood facing Rudy. The minister began speaking. "We are gathered here today…"

Meanwhile we pan outside to see the gym…it's peaceful. But the peace is ruined as Ash blazes by, and runs into the gym.

When he got inside he saw that the minister was practically finished. "You may now kiss the bride." he said. Everyone in the audience was completely silent. Misty nor Rudy made the move to kiss each other.

"Misty!" Ash called out, and ran through the tunnel and to the platform. The audience erupted with cheering as he ran out.

"Thank god." Misty placed a hand over her heart.

"Don't marry this guy, Mist." he told her.

Brock smiled as he watched the scene unfold. "And why shouldn't I?" she asked.

"Because…you don't love him. You love me." he said.

The people in the bleachers were hooked on every word.

"That's not the reason." she said.

"It's not?" he asked, confused.

"No. that's only half of it. The other half must be said now…before it's too late." she told him and winked.

"Uh…Misty…I love you. I've loved you since I met you. No girl, no person has had quite the impact you've had on me in my life time. And no one else ever will be able to replace you. When I left you for those two years, it was the biggest mistake of my life. Actually that was the second biggest mistake of my life." he corrected him self.

"What was your biggest mistake?" she asked him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Brock and Rudy smiled, also being over taken by the emotion.

"My biggest mistake was not telling you how I felt before I left you. When you told me you were in love with me, I wanted to tell you. But I wasn't thinking. I am now, baby. And I love you and I promise to tell you how I feel from now on." he said, taking hold of her hands.

"Kiss me." she ordered.

"But, wont Rudy get kind of mad?" he asked, looking over to an angry Rudy.

"Don't care. Kiss me…like a horny teen." she said. He shrugged and kissed her.

Everyone began cheering. Brock, Rudy, and even the minister clapped. His poke'mon, including Pikachu and the ones he releases earlier emerged on to the floor and joined in on cheering.

When the kiss stopped, he looked around and saw everyone cheering…but he soon realized that this was quite odd. "Um…why is everyone cheering for us when your suppose to be marrying someone else?" Ash asked, extremely confused.

"Because this was a set up." Rudy replied.

"Huh?" Ash turned around to face him.

"Let Misty explain." he told him.

"Explain…what?" Ash was even more confused than he's ever been in his life.

"Well Ash, I had to get you back. I wanted you to prove that you were really in love with me. I wanted you to feel the pain that I felt." she told him.

"Huh?" he was still confused.

"This was all a set up. Rudy and I were never going to be married. This was all fake. Sekura is his real girlfriend, and she was in on it too." Misty explained.

"No way." Ash shook his head in disbelief.

"Everyone here was in on it. Your mom, Brock, Jeanie, even this girl over here." Misty said, and Shauna emerged from the tunnel.

Ash's jaw dropped.

"Pika pika." Pikachu jumped up and down.

"Your pokemon were in on it." Misty explained further.

"So I cant trust anyone?" Ash asked, stunned.

"I just wanted you to prove your love. And we had a lot of free time on our hands." she said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"I think I need to lie down." he said, falling on the floor, and sat there.

Misty took a seat beside him. "Sorry, Ashy." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You were all pretty convincing." he said, as everyone gathered around him.

"This will teach you the consequences of your mistakes. If there is a moral here, it's that." she said.

Ash sighed, and kissed his new girlfriend, for even though everything was fake, his new relationship was not.

**Sorry for the cheap ending, if you thought it was cheap. If you didn't like this new revised ending, let me know in your review, cuz I have an alternate ending(the original ending) that I will post up if your interested. But I wanted this one to end happy…for now. Read my other stories and such. See ya for now.**


End file.
